


Boys Like Us

by Canadihipster (Atomograd)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sparring, Strife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomograd/pseuds/Canadihipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than sixty seconds can seem an eternity when the heart is beating too quickly to be healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Like Us

> [ _A boy like me should know much better  than to raise his flag in stormy weather, but I just cant get enough electric shocks._ ](http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=7KbiT0HE1yk)

A multitude of shocks ran up the curve of his spine and set his hair on end; in that moment, he knew he was going to need to maneuver himself carefully. The trap he'd fallen into was crafted all but the same moment it'd been sprung, a brilliant trick his companion did not often pull out in the midst of their personal spats. His heart raced, exhilaration twitching the edges of his lips upward as adrenaline urged him forth, eyes wide and rarely blinking in an attempt to not miss a single move made. Fingers found their spindly way against his hip, nails careful to avoid digging in too hard as they hooked.

Everything felt as if it were moving in slow motion yet, simultaneously, speed was kept at a steady maximum. A foot slid it's way forward and pushed off the ground, kicking up sand in it's wake, knee digging into his tailbone and sending his body hunching forward. Another hand made for his hair and tangled ridiculously gently, his own dominant leg shifting forward to hold both their weights, his motion constricted more so by the psionics winding around his throat and crackling gently, threatening to press into his windpipe, than the lean body placing itself atop his.

Meanwhile, both arms of his own had been going back, well developed muscles rippling as both hands fisted in the fabric of his friend's top, knuckles pressing into his shoulders harder than intended. The Signless had always been so clumsy in comparison, even after so much practice. He was not built for fighting, no matter how much they attempted to refine his skills. Too clunky, never able to move at a singular steady pace with only occasional, necessary fluctuations.

A bow downwards and his breath was gone - His jaw clenched, his stomach tightened, his legs braced themselves and he lifted with them, his back curved and his head carefully ducked, horns surely out of the way for the time being - as he suddenly hauled the weight he'd been grasping forward, not daring to shut his eyes as he rocked forward to follow up the action, trying not to lose his balance. He knew he would not hurt the Psiioniic, knew that the other was far better at keeping himself safe than he was getting harmed.

There was no time to regain his breath once the dry static was gone from around his neck, companion only managing not to be slammed into the ground when he hooked both legs behind the Signless's neck, thighs securing themselves against either side of his head. He was left upside down, both of their bodies bent awkwardly in similar positions. The Signless could not breathe with his head tucked to his chest and his body curled, with legs around him, dragging him further down.

At some point, both hands had moved their gentle grasp to his hips, long fingers all but hovering there. A brow was raised up at him, raggedly breathing lips pulling upwards into a smirk and, with alarming speed, there were arms between his legs, wrapping around the back of his thighs and securing around them, his body rolling forward smoothly with the action. The Psiioniic easily slid his torso along with his appendages between his legs, ribcage only brushing against the other troll's muscles for a moment before he was pulling his legs forward around the Signless's head and buckling his knees with his arms manually. The Signless's shoulders hit the ground, body unraveling against it after them.

The wind would have been knocked out of him had he any breath.

The asshole had cheated, he knew that much, using his psionics to keep himself grounded in midair while he flipped the Signless, legs laxing their hold around his upper body before pulling away, fingers running their way through his hair as he struggled to draw enough air into his lungs, vision dotted with darker colours. He wasn't hurt - The Psiioniic had (while cheating) cushioned his fall to some amount with his abilities and was readily lifting his head into his lap and rousing him even after he'd won.

The Signless was not a violent troll - He slid both hands deceitfully gently along his companion's bottom ribs and prodded at him harshly, doing his best not to laugh when the other male snorted and batted his hands away - but it was never the best idea to allow either of them to go too long without practice. He would not go out of his way to hurt another, no, but even the Disciple would spar with them, even the Dolorosa knew her way with weaponry and skillful jabs.

They were family to protect and there was not a chance that either of them would let their ideals get in the way of eachother's well being if harm was unavoidable otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted this from my Tumblr.


End file.
